The Rain is In
by Inukit
Summary: Sesshomaru. Kagura. Teacher. Student.Under the same roof.
1. Default Chapter

**_The Rain Is In_**

_Default Chapter_

* * *

People think life's bad when they don't have enough money to buy a drink. But that's their problem. They're just blaming it on life. A _bad _life is when you're me. _That_ is bad.

I live with Naraku. We're hardly related. Well, we're kind of related. What I'm trying to say here is, he's my brother. Fucking bastard. I'm almost even ashamed the same blood runs through me. It disgusts me. I'd have been fine - sure, he makes life hell - no, worse - but it'd just be me. I'll survive. But...there's also Kanna. My stepsister. The only thing I got. She doesn't deserve what Naraku's shooting at her. She's just a kid.

Muso used to be there for us. He didn't live with us, but he was always there. He more or less protected us from that moron. Somehow, unexplainably, Naraku doesn't have much affect on him. I guess everyone's got a limit. He reached his. Muso went off to get some degree in America. And left us. Oh sure, he'll be back – but meanwhile, I'll have to see to it that Naraku doesn't mess with Kanna. How the hell can I do that when I can't even keep myself safe?

* * *

_Strolling down the hall, Kagura halted to a stop._

_There, in front of her, stood Muso. Right. He still existed._

_"Muso," she called, rapidly making her way through the crowd. She wasn't going to loose him this time, no. She needed him – and so does Kana._

_Running as fast as her legs were able to carry her, Kagura sped down the never-ending path. _

_After what seemed like forever, he stood in front of her, inches away. She held out her hand to touch him, and for the first time in a long while she felt relieved._

_"Muso -"_

_But as she touched him, he seemed to disappear. A hologram._

_"No," Kagura screamed in horror._

_Hearing a distant chuckling, a mocking tone, Kagura turned._

_There, standing where she had been minutes ago, was Naraku. Her brother._

_As Kagura examined him, her eyes fell on something Naraku clutched in his filthy hands. _

_Muso's jacket. Stained. _

_"You bastard, what the hell did you do to him?" Kagura narrowed her eyes, holding back the liquid that longed to be let out._

_Naraku, instead of answering, just chuckled louder. Then, eventually, it turned into his version of an evil laugh._

_"Naraku..." Kagura leaped forward, ready to attacked the man standing in her way. Preparing her fists, she felt a sudden shot of pain at her side._

_Blood._

-

"No!" Kagura cried, bolting up in bed. Clutching her side with both hands, Kagura cautiously peered at her hands.

No blood. Clear.

Sighing in relief, Kagura inspected the room. Her room. She was fine…she was alive.

For now.

Angrily, she shook off the thought. "Damn it...that fucking dream again." _It wasn't real_, she told herself. _It didn't even sound like me. I'm not so shrilly. Not so weak._

Realizing that it was still dark outside, Kagura caught sound of knocking on her door.

Calming down, Kagura muttered, "Come in."

"Kagura," a young girl whispered from her doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Kanna." Kagura managed a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Looking around her sister's room, Kanna landed her sight on Kagura once again. "Is it that dream again? I heard you half way down the hall."

"Sorry Kanna, did I wake you up?"

The girl didn't answer, but made herself comfortable beside Kagura.

For a moment, it was just silence that accompanied them.

"He'll be fine," Kagura mumbled. "I promise you, Kanna."


	2. Delaying Ride

**The Rain Is In**

**_Delaying Ride_**

* * *

Sighing, Kagura walked herself to her school.

Half way to Tokyo High, Kagura heard a distant bell ring. Annoyed, she ignored it and took her time to school slowly.

Naraku...Kanna. She had to get Kanna away from him. But...how? If she couldn't escape herself, then Kanna was in serious danger. Who knew, if that bastard gets steamed up for no damned reason and starts throwing damn objects around, then...Kagura could stand it, she wasn't some weak kid. Kanna is. It's not like Kanna was extremely healthy...she's been kind of weak, even for her age.

Finally reaching her destination, Kagura took her time trashing her stuff into her locker. Strolling into her homeroom, Kagura casually took a seat, avoiding the teacher's deadly glare.

Kagura wasn't exactly the friendly type, and so when a girl sent a warm smile her way, Kagura pretended not to notice. Then, as the girl showed Kagura the book everyone was reading, Kagura just glared at her to shut up.

When the morning passed blurrily by, Kagura bought a lunch from the cafeteria. Frowning at the disgusting food on her plate, Kagura threw the whole thing into the garbage without hesitation.

Like she can actually eat with her sister unsafe every second. Naraku knew very well where Kanna was at all times.

Kagura had a change in schedules lately, so she was assigned to a different classroom from now on. No difference.

But as she wandered into the classroom, her eyes fell on the man by the black board. Long silver coloured hair, strong build, golden eyes.

Noticing that the other girls had taken their chance to flirt around with the guy, Kagura slapped down her record on his desk.

Looking at her coldly, the man showed no expression on his face. Taking the record, he said in a dead panned voice"Sit."

Casually collapsing into a random seat, Kagura continued thinking.

She could move. With Kanna. Yeah, real realistic. After she spend thirty years working.

"Kagura" a voice called.

Slowly comming to, Kagura realized she'd fallen asleep. All eyes were on her now, and hers were on the man at her desk.

"Yeah" Kagura said.

"Sleeping is not a term of education" the man said in his unusual tone.

"What do you care" Kagura snapped. Then, glancing over at the blackboard, she smirked. "Sesshomaru"

"Meet me at the parking lot" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What, asking me out already"

Turning, Sesshomaru made his way to the next lane. "You must think me quite badly to fit you so."

-

Waiting relentlessly in the parking lot, Kagura leaned on a random car. Not expecting anyone yet, she jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"What" Kagura asked.

"My car" came the answer coldly.

"Do you always have to talk like that? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you lack a heart" Kagura said sarcastically.

"Do you honestly think you are able to mock me so"

"Look, I haven't got time so spill it out" Kagura said, taking a quick glance at her watch.

"You're hurried" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "Bad weather."

"What's the relationship" Kagura snapped, feeling the rain getting heavier and heavier.

"You. Bad instincts."

"You've got forty seconds to spill whatever you wanted to say" Kagura informed, timing her watch. "Go."

Taking in the scene before him, Sesshomaru showed no sign of approval. "Is this really appropriate"

Moving towards the door of the vehical Kagura had rested on, Sesshomaru opened it by remote. "Get in."

"What"

"Get in. We'll talk elsewhere."

Looking at her watch, Kagura stayed where she was. "I don't have time, I have to pick up my sister. Now."

"Your family is to take care of that. Surely."

That was it. Kagura couldn't stand anymore with this stubborn man. "What do you know? The last time I left Kanna alone with Naraku she ended up in the hospital with gauze around her head"

The two stood still as silence held high in the air.

Finally, Sesshomaru said"Get in."

"Now what"

"I'll take you home."

"I thought you had something to say"

"I've recieved my answer."

"What? That it? I'm not some toy you can just throw around, you know! My time may not be extremely precious, but " Pausing, Kagura shook her head. "You know what? It's no use talking to you."

Making her way to the opposite door of the one Sesshomaru held slightly open, Kagura opened hers and slammed it shut. After registering that without any dedication Sesshomaru wasn't going to move, Kagura knew she was wasting her time with a nothing but a block of wood.

"Get in," she said, without turning. "I'm late."


End file.
